Love? Hate? Maybe Both?
by Sirianna123
Summary: 'That's it' - was first thing Dipper Pines thought when his drunk boyfriend passed out on 'their' bed. He'd laugh if not fact that bastard might wake up if he does. Instead he silently packed his things and after checking twice if he hadn't left anything left his keys on bed and left.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own GF.

* * *

'That's it!' - was first thing Dipper Pines thought when his drunk boyfriend passed out on 'their' bed. He'd laugh if not fact that bastard might wake up if he does. Instead he silently packed his things and after checking twice if he hadn't left anything left his keys on bed and left.

Walking out with two suitcases he felt strangely free. For first time since they started dating he could go wherever he wanted without telling this douche what, where and with him he'll be doing…

Now he let himself laugh. He liked this feeling. Guys by apartments reception looked at him and nodded, ignoring his laugh and black eye. Things like this were happening pretty often.

With wide smile he waved them goodbye and walked to his own car parked as close to door as he could. After throwing his bags in he happily drove off, as far from this place as he could, namely his new apartment in closed neighbourhood with really tight security.

By the gate he got to show his card to guard – Soos, as his identificator said. "Welcome." the man smiled giving him his keys. Dipper smiled back and thanked him taking card and the keys.

Then, still smiling he could drive on to his new house.

It was not all that big, modern home with one bedroom and really small garden. Letting out content sigh Dipper took his bags out of the car and to the house. Leaving them inside he ran back out and drove his car back to garages by the gate.

On his way back he waved to the guard. He was just so happy to be finally free.

He wasn't surprised seeing no one around, it was 11AM after all, most people are usually working at this time. Back at home Dipper carried his things upstairs to unpack later and checked his kitchen. Empty. Too tired to go anywhere he just ordered some pizza and send Mabel good news.

Not feeling like unpacking just yet, Dipper sat down and watched some TV. A short, too short for pizza, while he heard doorbell. Wondering who it is he carefully walked to the door and looked outside trough the visor.

On his doorstep stood really tall, blonde man in black jeans, yellow baggy hoodie and black T-shirt with red word "LIES!" on front. He instantly recognised him as Bill Cipher. An eccentric CEO of electronics company. He heard that guy lives nearby but didn't expect to meet him. Not that fast.

Shaking a little he opened the door. "Hello neighbour!" blonde was almost shouting…

"Hi..." Dipper felt a bit overwhelmed with this beaming smile and golden eyes drilling right trough him.

"Bill. Bill Cipher. I live there." he smiled pointing a house next to brunettes and offering him a hand shake.

"Dipper Pines" was response along with shake. Well, it wasn't as bad as according to rumours.

"I think you should do something about that eye of yours." blonde noted moving closer.

Dipper laughed taking a small step back. "You're right… I guess…" He would have done it already if he had anything in his damn house, which he didn't.

"I guess you just moved in and have no bandages and such." Bill smirked backing off. "I'll be back in five minute." and was gone as fast as he finished.

Dipper wasn't sure what to do. Stand there and wait for him or go inside and sit… He was saved from decision making by pizza guy coming with security guy – Soos. Seeing them he ran in to find his wallet.

Bill returned just as the pizza guy left. Carrying a first aid kit, beaming smile and thermos. "I'm back!" Somehow he made Dipper feel even better than moving out from Tyrone… "Pizza? I love Pizza!" blonde smiled wider seeing the box.

In just a couple of minutes Dippers' eye was hidden behind bandages after getting cleaned and smeared with something. Bill really knew how to do it. And all the rumors of him being a nasty piece of selfish shit were nothing more but stories.

Hour later pizza and Bill's tea were gone and two were talking like old friends, But still, Dipper kept ex-boyfriend and run away thing a secret. They would have talked longer if Bill hadn't looked at the clock.

"What time is it?!" Blonde screeched standing up.

"4PM." Dipper said.

Bill groaned. He didn't look particularly happy. "I have to work. But I'll see you again." he smiled digging trough his pockets.

"Here." Dipper handed him small card – his business card.

"A therapist?" Bill raised one brow. "Some of my business partners say I need to see one… maybe I will" he smiled pocketing it and giving hos own to Dipper. Brunette wasn't surprised seeing 'Cipher Electronics Co.', anyone living in this city would.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then." Bill said leaving with wide smile.

And he did. Literally everyday he dropped by for tea and they talked. Dipper grew to really like those visits. Bill really liked to listen about Dipper who on his side preferred to listen to others. He just saw his own life as boring and… well tragic in a way. He didn't like talking about himself.

Listening to Bill talk Dipper noticed some things. One Bill didn't seem to like his work much, well at least people he works with. And his voice sounded different when he was angry. And that Angry Bill looked more natural than happy Bill. This could come from all the news showing Bill as angry, selfish, self-centered millionaire.

At least that was what Dipper wanted to believe in…

Bill had not only mysterious personality but also tons of secrets. Like his house. Whenever Dipper wanted to invite him, blonde said it was messy. After two weeks Dipper gave up on the idea o visiting him.

Month after moving in Dipper felt great. His everyday routine was peaceful and he didn't have to hide bruises… He really liked it. But he wasn't lucky. He never was.

After perfectly peaceful month, one beautiful sunny day he heard loud knock. Thinking it's Bill, he walk slowly and opened.

The moment his eyes met far too familiar, darker brown he knew it was a bad idea. A really bad idea…

"Hello Dipper, darling..." wide smile he was still seeing in his nightmares.

"Tyrone…?"

* * *

I hope you liked it, comments/ reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own GF.

* * *

"You whore!" Tyrone shouted pull out punching him. Dipper was still far too shocked to say anything or even defend himself. He was supposed to be safe, free… All he could think about was 'how' and 'why'.

Tyrone didn't hit him again he was only shouting, gesticulating furiously. Dipper shivered seeing rage in his eyes, he had no idea what to do. Going back inside was out of question, Tyrone would catch up before he'd be able to lock the door. Running away was out for the same reason.

It was it, Tyrone will never let him run away again…

As brunette was ready to give up, let Tyrone do whatever he wants… an incoming hit was stopped by Soos. "Sir, I believe you're not welcome here." guard noted as man tried to free himself.

"Let me go, you oaf!" Tyrone shouted trashing around. Dipper looked around seeing it. 'Who called Soos?' he thought and then noticed Bill watching scene with mix of disgust and pride. Next to him stood 8-Ball, his bodyguard he saw few times. Bald, dressed in expensive suit.

"Should I?" 8-Ball asked looking at his boss.

"Yes" Bill said, vice calm, yet angry. It made Dipper shiver. Bill never sounded like this. "You okay Dipper?" blonde asked kneeling next to him to take a better look at his face.

"Don't touch him you son of a…" Tyrone started shouting to be shut up by 8-Ball hitting him square to the face.

"I'll take him from here. And call police." Soos said and dragged half conscious Tyrone away. Bill nodded and thanked him and after ordering his bodyguard to stay around he turned back to Dipper who was still not very sure what has happened.

"C'mon Pine Tree, let's take you inside." Bill muttered helping him stand up. Before he could say anything, Dipper was led inside his own house.

As they walked Bills hands didn't leave Dippers' body even for a second. But brunette didn't care. He was happy the Bill was there, even if blonde wasn't letting him to say a word of gratitude. He was happy that someone cared… But why was Bill there with Soos?

Dipper didn't even notice when they entered his bedroom. What he noticed was Bill pushing him down to the bed grabbing his hands and pulling them up "Shhsh, I'll be fine. Trust me." Bill whispered to his ear. Something in Dipper was screaming at him that blonde was far too close.

 _And since when was his shirt gone?_

Bills tie was slowly, carefully tied around brunettes face blindfolding him. He tried to protest but Bill silenced him with short, rough kiss. Bruising his lips in the process.

Feeling hands on his wrists he tugged lightly but Bill just deepened the hiss forcing his way to Dippers' mouth.

When his hands were tied to the bed Bill broke the kiss and sat up to admire his work. Fixing his seat on brunettes hips Bill licked his lips as Dipper was shivering under him wondering who is worst Bill or Tyrone…

"Don't worry, in just a little while it all will be just a bad memory. Now, relax and let me take care of you, okay?" Bill said, each word dripping with sweet promises Dipper wouldn't rather hear. He just wanted to sleep…

He shivered feeling Bills cold fingers move across his chest slowly, precisely mapping all of his old scars, slowly moving lower and lower. Starting little below his neck, passing by his nipples and then down his stomach to finally stop at his waist.

Dipper faintly hoped that Bill will stop there, he was mistaken. Bill slowly started unbuckling his belt.

"Shhsh" Bill silenced him as Dipper tried to protest when Blonde started pulling his pants down.

Dipper was barely recognising Bill. How can this nice, sometimes angry guy be like this? 'Normal' Bill was touchy and didn't know what personal space is but this was far too much.

He was brought back to reality by another rough kiss and Bills hand on his butt. Knowing where it was going he started to weakly fight, his body was tired from earlier encounter and his last time was far to long ago to give him any will to fight off someone with Bills looks.

Feeling on finger slowly enter him roughly with no lubricant of any sort Dipper broke the kiss and half screamed half moaned. Bill seemed to be pleased judging by content hum coming from him as he continued pushing his finger deeper.

If he could, he was certain that he'd leave long, deep, red marks on the blondes back. Instead he was tugging on whatever Bill used to tie him unable to think about anything.

Bill on his side simply continued while watching Dipper and listening to his pained gasps and moans.

By the time second finger entered him Dipper was only moaning, hating himself for enjoying it. For a while now tears were rolling down his cheeks, staining the blindfold.

When Bill deemed him ready, Dipper already gave up struggling. He just let his body react and Bill do what he wanted as tears continued to roll down. Seeing it Bill kissed him while pushing his member in.

Dipper gasped loudly, his voice was weak and raspy at this point but Bill ignored it and not waiting for Dipper to adjust he set up a steady yet a bit fast and rough peace. Brunette's moans were getting more erratic with each trust from Bill whose breathing was heavy and uneven.

With just a few more thrusts Bill came inside Dipper sending him over the edge as he rode his orgasm off. Catching his breath blonde kissed Dipper untying his hands and removing the blindfold after.

Dippers' tired, tear-swollen eyes meet Bills golden ones, still a bit darkened with lust. He said nothing curling up and avoiding looking at Bill.

"I'll borrow your shower." Bill said nonchalantly and walked off, completely naked.

With him gone Dipper inspected himself. Red marks on his wrist weren't going anywhere any time soon. Bills nails he ignored for most of the time left long red marks all over his body. And he had no idea where all the bite marks were from, well it was obvious they were from Bill but when did that damn bastard left them there?

He didn't even want to look at his waist, he was certain he'd find more more marks of Bill. He shuddered at sole thought. But it wasn't man or his actions, it was fact that he enjoyed it… He was disgusted with himself.

But was it so bad? What would Tyrone do? Lock him up for at least a week… at least. And he was far more physical than Bill. And… during this whole ordeal he didn't think about Tyrone even once…

While he was thinking Bill finished showering and returned with snow white towel loosely hanging on his hips. "How is my little Pine Tree feeling? Great I assume." blonde smiled throwing the towel at him. He got only a glare as a response. He ignored it.

Dipper watched his wall listening to Bill humming as he was getting dressed. "I'll come by tomorrow." Bill said as rustling of clothes died out. "And expect a present later today. I'm sure you'll find it nice and useful. Oh, and I'm a busy man, so better be ready."

Dipper stayed silent, some part of him happy and other screaming in agony. Bill just laughed on his silence and kneeled on the bed to whisper to his ear: "I wont let you run away from me, Pine Tree, but unlike that trash from earlier… I'll treat you well~" in a sing-song manner, as if he was talking about weather.

Something in his voice made Dipper believe him. There was no running away from Bill Cipher.

* * *

I hope you liked it, comments/ reviews are welcome.

If at some weekend chapter won't appear it'll mean I was overwhelmed by university work and didn't manage to write some and run out of written ahead chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

When pain subdued Dipper carefully sat up. Both he and the bed, well, whole room was a mess. Groaning he stood up and went to the bathroom. No sign of Bill using it apart from from towel lying messily on the floor.

He felt gross. He was disgusted with himself for enjoying what Bill done.

After throwing the towel away he turned on the shower – hot water, he needed to wash this awful feeling off. After good fifteen minutes of scrubbing he deemed himself clean enough and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Wearing grey jumpsuit he went downstairs and reheated yesterdays Chinese delivery food. It wasn't as bad, and he definitely wasn't in a mood to cook. Or to clean upstairs…

His hearth almost stopped when he heard knocking. Was it Bills present or Tyrone? He wondered witch would be worse…

Opening the door he was ready to slam it close again. He didn't need to, he was greeted by almost lifeless stare of Bills bald bodyguard – 8Ball, or how he was called.

"A 'present' from Boss." He said passing brunette a yellow and black sparkly bag. It wasn't big.

"Best be prepared tomorrow, Boss is meeting with his family. He's never happy after those." Bodyguard warned. "But remember, he doesn't mean to harm you." he added and left.

Dipper stood there for few seconds processing what he heard. Bill doesn't mean harm? What the hell has he done earlier then? He was border furious and scared. If Bill is going to be pissed… he doesn't want to see him like this…

Back inside he finally dared to look inside the bag. He paled seeing what was inside.

Namely a single bottle of lube and a yellow and black dress along with fitting lacy panties… He instantly, almost ran upstairs and threw the bad on the bed. Then he left the room.

There was no way he'd ever wore this. But again, it may calm Bill down… He shook his head. It was more like not wearing it would make him even angrier… He didn't want to think about it.

He needed a distraction. He ordered pizza, double salami, cheese and everything there was and wouldn't make it disgusting.

In the meantime as he's waiting Dipper turned on TV. There was some wedding oriented show. He changed it. To some silly cartoons. He also checked his schedule, just one consultation tomorrow. And then Bill… He shook his head not wanting to think about it.

"Calm down Dipper. Just watch the damn cartoon till pizza arrives and then stuff yourself with it while watching." he told himself concentrating on the TV screen.

Not even five minutes passed when his phone called. "Who the fuck calls at this time?" he grumbled. He really wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone. Looking at the screen he felt a little better, it was Mabel.

"Yes?" he tried sounding natural and happy. She was his sister after all and had her own problems. Enough to not need his.

"Dipper!?" Mabel sounded both worried and happy to hear him. "I heard you broke up with Tyrone, it had to be so hard, how..."

"I'm fine." Dipper stopped her. Mabel never believed that his relationship was bad… no one did. "It was… it wasn't meant to be." he explained, wondering if he has any ice cream in the freezer.

"I'm so sorry to hear it. How are you dealing..." she asked, it was stopped by doorbell.

"I'll be back in a minute, my pizza is here." he excused and ran to the door to open.

"Yes, yes I know what I ordered. How much?" he asked the poor delivery man. He sure looked bad with a black eye and some bite marks from Bill still visible.

"17$..."

"Here, keep the change." Dipper passed him 20$ note and returned inside with his pizza.

Back at the couch he opened the box. "Mabel, can you remind me why I choose to be relationship psychiatrist?" he asked dumbly looking at the TV screen, two girl were shouting at each other while third was hitting on boy they were arguing over.

"You just did, without stating any reasons. Do you remember dads reaction?"

"Yeah, he was furious, but then he saw how much those make and fully supported my choice." Dipper smiled going to the kitchen. "He accepted your fashion designing much easier." he added taking a beer can from the fridge.

"Are you drinking again?" Mabel asked, ready to give him a lecture over the phone.

Ping!

"What was that?" she asked hearing a sudden ping coming from her twins phone.

"I've got a text." Dipper said just as shocked as she was. Who would text him at 5PM?

 _I left something. I'm coming for it._

 _-Bill_

Dipper felt all blood leave his face. "Not him..." He muttered.

"Not who~?" Mabel asked, feeling new romance.

"My neighbour I'd rather not see now." Dipper explained. He got to finish the call before…

"Pine Tree, you won't believe how I missed you. Can you believe it wasn't even two hours since I saw you last? Who are you talking to?" Bill asked just walking in. Dipper was sure he closed the door.

"He's there!?" Mabel shouted. "Hello mysterious stranger I'm Mabel, Dip-Dops twin sister!"

"And I'm Bill!" Blonde shouted in response. Dipper was absolutely frozen. One moment Bill looked like he was ready to kill and other he was smiling.

"What's with the pine tree?" he asked cancelling the call, he'll call Mabel later, when Bill isn't around.

"You have it on your wallpaper." Bill stated matter of factly going upstairs.

Dipper had two options, stay where he was or follow that bastard. For some reason – called 'the present' he followed him.

"You can't give people nicknames based on interior of their homes." he protested as Bill looked around.

"I have a few questions" Bill said turning around, "One, why haven't you cleaned here?"

"Didn't feel like it." Dipper stated leaning on the door frame.

"Second. Why is my present under the bed?"

"So no one would find it." came with a shrug.

"Third. Have you seen my jacked?" Blonde already messed the place worse that their sex did.

" It's here." Dipper gave him the object.

Bill accepted it and hugged him. "Best wear my present tomorrow, I'm meeting my family. They are so boring. I'd rather spend the day with you." he muttered leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't." Dipper refused turning his face away.

"Come on, I would take you with me, but I'm sure you'd be bored." Bill muttered still trying to get the kiss.

"Don't, just go… I..." Dipper was trying to get free but stopped feeling hands on his hips and giving up, kissing blonde on his own. "Here, now go." he said and almost ran to the kitchen.

"Say hi toy your sister for me." Bill smiled, like he had no idea why Dipper wanted him gone as fast as possible. "See you tomorrow." Bill waved and left.

Dipper didn't even ask how he got in. He was glad he was gone. Still shaking a little he took a box of vanilla ice cream and closed the door, making sure they're closed twice.

Sitting back he looked at his phone. Should he call Mabel? She'll call him herself if he doesn't, and ask about Bill anyway. With hesitation and shaking hands he called her.

"Dipper?! Who was that guy, and I don't mean the name." She instantly bombarded him with questions.

"My neighbour." he repeated. "And an absolute..." what should he say. Ass hole? Dick bag? Bastard? "totally weird." he decided.

He heard Mabel giggle on her side. "And let me guess, reason why you and Tyrone weren't meant to be?" he could almost see her eyebrows wiggling in that way they did when she was matching people.

"He isn't." Dipper protested eating half cold by now pizza. "He's just… a friend?" he wondered.

Mabel laughed. "I have never seen you like this." she said, still laughing.

"You can't even see me." Dipper noticed and took a sip of his beer. "Just leave him, even I can't understand him, like at all." he continued, switching channels. "And it isn't in a relationship way." he added, but wondered if it was really true.

"Don't try lying to me bro. You like him~!" Mabel cheered.

"I don't" Dipper stated flatly. "How are you doing?" he tried changing subject.

"Oh, I'm great my new collection is…" Mabel continued talking about her work and relationships for two hours, barely letting her brother say a word. Not that he complained, that way subject of Bill wasn't moved until they had to end… "And I expect frequent reports on Bill~." Mabel requested and cut the call before her brother could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing Dipper sat back and lifelessly looked at TV. "Damn this ass hole. Can't he leave me alone?!" he screamed to himself. He should have cancelled the call when he got that mail…

Looking at the stairs he let out another, heavy sigh. There was still cleaning to be done. Taking a deep breath he went upstairs to check full extend of damage Bill done to his bed.

Slow walk up and quick look around later Dipper felt a little better. Only damaged things were his pride and blanked he just bought last week… The latter could be send to cleaning, but that included explanations… Yet again, he could make it 'Bill's visits blanket' of sorts, like use it when Bill comes. Another look around later he decided to send clothes he wore earlier along with the blanket.

Picking items with visible disgust he pondered if cleaning was still open, and if he could just order picking it up, without actually leaving his house. He doubted it was possible at this hour, but again they said 'open 24 hours 5 days a week.'

Cursing himself for not doing it earlier he dialled the number from a business card he kept around.

"Sparkly Cleaning, how can I help you?" cheerful girl greeted him on the other side.

"Would it be possible to have some laundry taken, like from my place?" Dipper asked, he didn't need to introduce himself, they knew him and his dislike to doing this kind of stuff on his own.

"Any specific hour, MR. Pines?" girl asked.

"As fast as possible." Dipper muttered looking for those fancy cards they required, he had one left. "And it would be really nice if I could get more of those prints of yours." he added starting to fill the card. "If it would be possible."

"It would. Anything else?" girl asked, Dipper heard her type something on a computer.

"No, it's all." he said and cut the call after saying his goodbyes.

He also had to message Soos, the guard about it. He just send a mail.

Fifteen minuter of pizza chewing later cleaning company arrived accompanied by Soos.

"You okay, Mr. Pines he asked when Dipper passed his order and paid for it.

"As good as I can." Dipper said with soft, yet pained smile.

"I assume, Mr. Ciphers helped." guard noted.

Dipper just shrugged, honestly unsure whether he did or not. He certainly took Ty of his mind, but only by giving him a bigger problem. "In a way he did." Dipper said sighing. Soos didn't need to know. Would he even believe what Bill did?

"This Tyrone guy is now banned from this area, we also reported him to the police." Soos informed, "If he appears again we have full right to turn him in, ain't it great?" guard added, "But I'm wondering how Mr. Cipher knew he'd be here."

"He might have been observing me." Dipper half joked. "But it'd be more possible that he noticed him when leaving for work, and knowing how my relationship ended felt like helping." he added.

Guard agreed and left to do his rounds. Dipper looked around warily like Ty or Bill were about to jump him and returned home.

For some reason he felt lonely.

Shaking it and picture of Bill's smile off, Dipper went to look for spare blanket and pillow he was certain he had somewhere. There was no way he's sleeping in THAT room soon.

Finding the items he set himself a 'nest' on the couch and once again looked as his work schedule for tomorrow. He gained one meeting, but not in couple counselling, it was general stress therapy. Registered on name 'Cipher'. Sweating heavily he checked details. It wasn't Bill, it was for a guy named Tad Strange-Cipher. A sibling? He wondered.

Glad it wasn't Bill, Dipper went to sleep earlier, after all he had meeting on 9:00 AM… and then Tad at 12:00. He already didn't want to come back home from work.

…..

Sleeping on the couch wasn't the best idea he ever had. He woke up aching all over from both sleeping and sex. Not to mention that he was still deadly tired. Quick look at his phone, 6 AM. Still too early for him to be up but he went upstairs to shower and dress. Sight of his bed still reminded him of Bill.

Groaning he suppressed the thought and showered trying to not think that Bill used his shower. Somewhat clean and refreshed, Dipper put on his usual work attire – elegant pants and blue sweater.

By then it was 7 – he liked long showers. Not bothering, and not being really hungry Dipper ate piece of leftover pizza and left for work after grabbing his stuff.

On his way out he saw Bill who waved at him cheerfully. Dipper hesitantly waved back. It'd be bad if someone noticed that there is something wrong with their relationship.

His way to work was peaceful. Dipper couldn't help but be fidgety all the way. Tyrone could be anywhere, same with Bill or his creepy bodyguard. Walking in he greeted girl sitting by the front desk. She was Mabels friend, Candy Chiu. He tried to look cheerful but the girl noticed that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just… I had a bad night." Dipper shrugged. It wasn't weird for him to have trouble sleeping.

"I heard you have a new boyfriend already." she noticed making Dipper groan. Mabel…

"I wouldn't go as far as to saying this..." he started, Candy's laugh interrupted him.

"No need to be so modest, doctor. We all know how good you are with relationships." she said. Dipper only smiled weakly.

"Well. I have to go, I have a visit in an hour." he excused himself and quickly retreated to his office.

Inside he released breath. Why was he so much on edge? Because of that Tad guy? Possibly. Anyone connected to Bill couldn't be good. Remaining hour and a half to the first visit was spend on making and drinking of three coffee cups and all the papers he needed.

When he was almost perfectly ready couple entered his office. With smile Dipper greeted them. It was around 9:45.

They were both complaining and unsure of how long they were together or where they meet. Dipper just sat there listening to them talking about how they don't even need to be there – the guy, or how stupid her boyfriend was – the girl.

"You both feel cramped in your relationship. You are young, and decided to settle to fast." Dipper decided after hearing that problems started when they decided to date. They were both offended. Dipper proposed they live separate for couple of weeks and check if they feel better. They finally agreed. As they were leaving, still arguing about girl accepting his proposition without second thought Dipper wondered why he was even doing this.

He barely got time for coffee before Tad Strange arrived...


	5. Chapter 5

Tad instantly put a picture of Bill before Dippers' eyes. Only difference were their eyes, hair and shirt. Just like Bill, Tad wore elegant suit but instead of yellow shirt he wore neon purple one fitting his hair in exactly the same colour. His eyes did the same thing Bills did- looked right into your soul. All doubt about them being related was gone…

"Doctor Pines, I assume." Strange smiled taking a seat on love seat.

"Yes." Dipper smiled trying to not sound as freaked out as he was.

"...And my dear brothers lover." Tad added shaking his head. "What a coincidence. For you to be the one my friends recommended me to visit." he continued while looking around. "But it'll just simplify everything. So it ain't a problem."

"I'm not sure if I understand you." Dipper asked suddenly wanting to go home. Something was telling him that this guy was as bad as Bill. Even if he didn't look like it. "A problem with what?"

"More of simplification. I don't have to tell you how Bill is about all that romantic stuff." Tad shrugged. "Actually, I might even leave you with it alone. I have just a little warning, and a little request." he kind of explained.

Dipper stayed silent. It wasn't going to be a normal visit. He doubted he'll be even giving out any advice. It was slowly becoming a family meeting… really weird family meeting.

"As for advice – don't piss him of. As you probably noticed, my brother as a little anger management problem..."

"Little?" Dipper interrupted him rising one eyebrow.

Tad laughed shortly. "You don't want to meet our father. He's even worse." he explained. "And be careful after our monthly family meetings. Bill hates those and one is happening later today. Just a dinner and he's like a volcano spewing curses at anything moving in his range."

Dipper watched Tad laugh with wide eyes. If Bill was really like that when angry… it wasn't looking good for him.

"And as for request. Take care of him." Tad smiled. It was his first honest smile from the start of their conversation. "He's never got light life and… I think he really cares about you no matter how much of a bastard he might seem to be." he continued, "And he refused to introduce you to our parents. He's never done a thing against our mother."

Now that was a surprise. There was someone Bill was listening to. At least that's how it sounded from story Tad just told. And that for once was good… But the other thing 'take care of him'. From where Dipper was now, Bill didn't need anyone to take care of him.

"Why" he asked feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was starting to wonder how much Tad knew about him.

"I have no idea Bill is weird sometimes and mom..."

"I meant take care part." Dipper stopped the answer.

"As I said, life was never nice to him. Dad and mom always expected much of him and it took it's toll on how he looks on himself. He'll accept only perfection." Tad explained, he sounded a bit sad. But said something useful for Dipper. It looked like he'll need some of his job experience anyway. "But look at the time. I have to go, family waits. And… just think about what I said." Tad quickly said looking at the clock and left with no goodbye.

Dipper decided that he's got enough of work for today and returned home earlier. On his way he was thinking about Tad and what he said. He was certainly weird, and possibly slightly crazy – like Bill. Family trait perhaps. But his story sounded… plausible? Damn, he was certainly telling him the truth. He knew about the family meeting and all…

Sighing he decided to do some shopping. Who knew when he'll decide to leave his home again. Well, work was a thing but he didn't need to be there everyday.

When he was done with shopping he remembered Bills request and present. Dark blush climbed up his cheeks. It wasn't his day.


	6. Chapter 6

Back home Dipper re heated some leftover pizza. As he was finishing his phone buzzed. Message from Bill.

 _I'll be late. Be ready by 7._

 _Bill :*_

It left Dipper two hours to prepare, physically and mentally. Sighing he went to shower, long nearly hour long shower filled with thoughts.

Should he leave? Where would he go? Bill was right, there was no escape, he got people all over the world. Friends. Underlings. People wanting to please him. People ready to bring Dipper to him without a second thought.

Why would he leave. True, Bill was terrible, pushy and raped him… But, did he really? Dipper didn't feel like it was this… Maybe Bill was right and he wanted it? Somewhere deep inside? Something he didn't want to admit?

And that Tad guy… there was something with his story, something familiar… Too big expectations from family, it was the same as he went trough in his childhood. Similar in the least, everyone expecting great thing, perfect scores. Perfect career.

Drying himself Dipper sighed. He could tolerate the sex, even if it was rough. After all he survived relationship with… He didn't wan to think about HIM, not with prospect of wearing lacy panties and frilly dress.

There was always an option of waiting for bull with no clothes at all, but he assumed that Bill would force him to put it on anyway. With heavy sight he slowly put 'clothes'.

Dress was far too short and barely hid the panties. Dipper blushed when his eyes accidentally met with his reflection in a mirror. It was too much… Then he noticed stray bottle of lube and remembered how Bill said that he's busy and has no time for… preparations.

"He didn't mean… He did, I'm sure he did." Dipper mumbled to himself. Picking the bottle up, he briefly wondered what was worse. His clothes or what he was about to do. Climbing to the bed and making himself comfortable he hoped that no one would come, other than Bill it is… he could live if millionaire didn't come.

Covering his fingers in lube he tried to not think what he was doing. Slowly pushing first finger in he grunted. It wasn't all that hard, but after all He did it with Bill just yesterday…

Memories flashed trough his mind. He shook his head trying to push them away.

When he was about to push second finger in he heard slow whistle. "I must admit, you look lovely like this." Bill slowly said as Dipper stopped in shock. He didn't expect Bill this early. "But don't mind me, continue." Bill winked unbuttoning and discarding his jacket and tie. Dipper didn't move an inch. "Go on." Bill added giving younger man lustful look.

Feeling absolutely humiliated Dipper looked away and resumed what he was doing. He was certain that his face was impossibly red now.

He was so embarrassed, he didn't notice Bill unbutton his shirt till it landed next to his bed. Seeing it he knew that Bill was ready to end preparations and go straight to the business.

"You really look great like this~" Bill purred climbing on top of him. "Hot and wanting~" he continued nuzzling his head in brunettes neck. "And dress just makes you lovelier." he added and kissed Dipper who gave up fighting.

Bill tilted his head, surprised with how 'cooperative' Dipper was. "I knew you'll like it~" he smiled gently kissing Dippers' cheek.

Dipper huffed at his remark feeling Bills hand slowly removing his fingers from his butt. Bill noticed it and bit his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave mark. "You love it." he said lightly biting his ear, "Don't try lying to me. And I heard my brother visited you at work, I hope he wasn't too troublesome."

"Ahh… No, he wasn't… Stop biting me!" Dipper was slowly feeling like some kind of food.

"But you're soooooo sweet." Bill whined unbuckling his pants. "You better keep the dress, darling." He added with a wink. Dipper only blushed more, if it was possible, and looked away. "Don't. Look. Away." Bill said fighting with his own pants. "Look at me. And only at me." he said finally free of all his clothing.

"Okay, playtimes over, Pine Tree. Let's have some real fun~"

With this sentence Dipper knew what Bill was about to do. He was ready to accept it, if it meant he'd be free from Tyrone… It was just a lesser evil. Bill could be corrected. Possibly.

Even if it was just 5% chance he was ready to let himself be touched all over by those pale hands. Moan as elegant, perfect nail leave thin, red marks on his back. He'll drag them both from this hole they are in… Bill likes it or not.

"Why so calm, darling? I expected you to fight me." Bill muttered setting steady, rough but slow peace of thrusts in and out. Dipper just moaned, wrapping his arms around Blondes neck. "Not that I'm complaining, but I hope they my dear brother has nothing to do with it."

"He… hah… has nothing… ngh… to do… with *ghasp* it." Dipper managed to say between moans and ghasps. He was slowly beginning to actually enjoying it. "...more..." he whispered, feeling that's he's coming close.

"No need to ask my love. I'm about to finish myself." Bill smiled, eyes wide and filled with lust.

Dipper wasn't ready for such brutal change of peace. He would scream if not Bills lips weren't connected with his in fierce, sloppy lust fuelled kiss, that lasted till they both came.

Dipper paid no attention to what Bill was doing after they were done. He expected blonde to shower and leave like last time. But it didn't happen.

In stead Bill stayed in his fucking bed and decided to cuddle, of all things. Dipper would have argued, under normal circumstances, it is. And it meant not tired after work and sex.

No he just laid there letting Bill do whatever he wants and thinking about that family meeting. Bill didn't seem all that mad so it was probably not all that bad. He'll just ask later… after a short nap… and who knows… maybe Bill will still be here… warm and… and willing to… answer… hi… Dipper just fall asleep in middle of forming a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper woke up and he instantly felt Bills arms holding him close to blonde.

"Good morning, Sapling." he was greeted by wide, beaming smile.

"'Mornin." Dipper answered trying to free himself, Bill got nothing of it just hugging him closer. "Could you let me go?" he asked. This worked, sighing blonde let him go.

Dipper just sat up and looked around the room. Their clothes were everywhere. The bed was a mess, and Dipper felt a little dirty. "I'm going to shower" he stated, and tried to stand up.

His hips hurt a little, but not as much as after their first time. He ignored Bills unhappy face as he forbade him from joining him in the shower. But it got nothing on Bill who walked in just as Dipper was about to actually shower.

"Haven't I told you to not..."

"You said I can't shower with you. There was nothing about me having a bath while you shower." Bill smiled. Dipper just grumbled something about naked idiots twisting his words, Bill just laughed.

Resigning from all arguments Dipper just started showering. Ignoring Bills gaze glued to his back wasn't easy. It was there the whole time he was showering…

Drying himself Dipper decided to finally ask some questions.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you actually staying here?" for starters.

Bill laughed at the question. "Can't I spend my day off with my adorable lover?"

Dipper shuddered at 'lover' part. He wasn't expecting Bill to see them this way… Not yet anyway. "And how was the family meeting?" he continued.

"Didn't happen. My dear mothers friend got sick and she HAD to visit her. Will happen later this week." Bill informed. He sounded like he didn't care but at the sane tine was happy with the outcome. "I heard you met my brother. I hope he didn't interrupt your work."

"He didn't. It was nice to meet a relative of yours." Dipper shrugged, tying his bathrobe.

"I can imagine things he's told you." Bill muttered. He seemed sadder as he slowly left the bathtub to dry himself.

"It wasn't so bad. I already expected to hear more than half of it." Dipper half lied with a shrug.

Bill was silent so Dipper left him and went to prepare breakfast for them expecting Blonde to stay.

And he was right. As Dipper was preparing pancakes Bill walked down the stairs completely dressed.

Brunette ignored blonde watching his every move. "Want something to drink?" he asked as Bills phone buzzed. Dipper didn't hear any talking so he assumed it was just a mail.

"Coffee." Bill smiled as Dipper turned to him to ask his question again. Blonde was typing something on his phone.

Dipper ignored how distracted Bill looked and continued cooking and prepared coffee for them both. It was strangely normal considering how their relationship was working this far…

Next couple of weeks passed on the same routine for Dipper: wake up, eat, go to work, go home, eat, shower, prepare for Bills visit and sleep. Sometimes 8-Ball was passing him presents from Bill. Not all of them were like first one. From time to time blonde send him a book, flowers or just chocolates. Always with some sappy note attached.

It made Dipper feel like he was at least semi normal. He didn't make any progress on cracking Bills shell and finding any more about him. A shame, really.

It continued to be king of happy like this until, after two weeks Dipper heard somewhat familiar knocking. A knocking he didn't expect to hear…

Tyrone was back.


	8. Chapter 8

"OPEN UP YOU WHORE. Your owner isn't here, bitch..." similar insults could be heard.

Dipper tuned out hearing Tyrones voice, glad he locked the door after coming back from work. With shaking hands he tried calling security, no one answered. Soos got to be having a break.

Quick look at the clock – two hours till Bill comes. For the first time he was ready to admit that he wanted to see the blonde millionaire. He started to think about calling Bill, yet before he can make a decision his door open.

Shaking even more with sudden silence he turned around and saw Bill. Blondes usually stoic look was gone, replaced with a worried one. Before he could say a thing Dipper ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's fine" Blonde muttered as brunette was crying in his arms.

"He's gone." came silent whisper from 8-Ball who was looking around for Tyrone.

Bill nodded continuing to pet Dipper who was still sobbing. "Get someone to watch Dipper. And to pack some of his things, Pine Tree is moving in with me." he ordered and his guard left to do as he was told.

"C'mon Dipper. Let's get you from here." Bill said placing soft kiss on brunettes head.

Dipper just followed him, not letting his hand go even for a second. Bill was shocked how hard this situation hit Dipper. Wasn't he a psychiatrist? Didn't he work with dysfunctional couples? Well, it could always be too much for him to handle. Not that he cared…

On his end Dipper was… he wasn't sure how he felt but he was happy that Bill came. Tad was right, Bill isn't so bad. And he was the first person to notice how bad his relationship with Ty was…

Dipper woke up from his thoughts as Bill urged him to seat on his bed. Seeing where they are – Bills surprisingly clean bedroom he started unbuttoning his shirt but was stopped by Bills hands.

"Not today. Today we relax and forget about all bad things." Blonde smiled. It was first time Dipper saw him actually smile, not smirk in success.

After this the changed to their pyjamas – in Bills case only black boxers and Dippers' pair of sweatpants and went to sleep. Blonde holding Dipper close.

At least Bill slept. Dipper couldn't do it, Tyrones words still hunting him. He couldn't stop shuffling and moving a little despite Bills tight hold.

"You okay, Sapling" Bill asked, yawning widely.

"Y-yeah. I just..." Dipper tried to lie.

"Shush, you can tell me."

"I can't sleep." he finally said. "I can still hear his voice and..." he was on verge of tears.

"It's fine." Bill whispered hugging him closer. "I'm here. He won't hurt you." his words had effect opposite of what he expected.

"Let's forget it." Dipper said half freeing himself from blondes grasp and attempting to kiss him. It was first time brunette initiated a kiss, or anything like this between them.

Bill, as happy as he was wit the kiss, tried to break it. Dipper got nothing of it, he just clung closer to the blonde man.

"Please..." Dipper started as they broke the kiss for air. Bill understood what he wanted a distraction. Biting his lip he asked if other was certain that he wanted it. Getting weak, lustful 'yes' he flipped their positions.

Now lying on his back Dipper wanted to take off his pants but Bill stopped him. "Let me." he whispered, lovingly kissing brunettes hands.

Blondes movements were slow and careful, as if he was afraid that Dipper might break treated too roughly. But those slow, calculates moves were what was setting Dippers' nerves on fire.

Slow kisses moved from his mouth to neck and then slowly to his chest, leaving slightly reddening trail of soft bites. Feeling a lick on his nipple Dipper shuddered and moaned softly. Bill smiled at this reaction.

And he wanted more, now.

But, despite how much he wanted Dipper to come completely undone in shameless fit of moans, blonde kept slow, almost agonising for brunette pace.

Dipper on his end couldn't think about anything else but how good Bills mouth and exploring hands felt. His whole attention went to this and he missed moment when Bill managed to strip them both from whatever clothes they were wearing.

"Bill… nghh… more!" Dipper moaned arching his chest into Bill. His arms were wrapped around Bills chest, leaving red marks over his pale back.

Feeling single finger enter him brunette moaned even louder.

Bill was in heaven. Having usually composed and calm, even during sex, Dipper moan like this for him… it was perfect. He didn't need anything more.. Maybe except photos of Dipper in rather daring outfits… but there was still time for this. Soft whisper woke him up from his thoughts.

"What was it, love?" he asked even if he perfectly heard what other asked.

"Mo.. ahh… more…!" Dipper moaned as Bills second finger entered him.

"As you with." Bill said softly kissing few tears away.

"More..." Dipper asked again, one hand running trough Bills soft hair as blonde looked at him. "I can bear it..." he added moving his hand to blondes face.

"I'm going to lose all self-control if you won't stop looking so cute." Bill muttered as brunettes fingers brushed along his lips.

Dipper just continued to look straight into Bills golden eyes with this sultry look, that blonde found irresistibly adorable. And so it broke.

All self restrain Bill had vanished as he kissed Dipper roughly, biting his lips demanding entrance that was quickly granted to him.

Dipper soon broke the kiss to gasp as Bills fingers left him to be replaced by his dick. Blonde groaned. He was tight. Could be fault of short preparations… But neither of them minded. They both wanted it.

Dippers nails dug deep into Bills back leaving even deeper red lashes on his back.

As Dippers' breathing became slightly erratic and waster, nails digging deeper, Bill knew he was close. It wouldn't take long for him too so he sped up.

Brunette moaned even more, and louder. It was like a music to Bills ears.

Soon they both came in unison. For a short while they just lied there breathing heavily.

"Feeling better now?" Bill asked gently kissing brunettes forehead.

"Yes." Dipper said snuggling closer to Bill. "A lot better." he added and fell asleep. Bill smiled a bit and kissed his head once again before going back to sleep himself.

…

Dipper woke up feeling best he did since he moved away from Ty. Only bad thing was fact that Bill was already up, by faint sound of running shower he assumed that blonde was showering.

Stretching he stood up and followed the sound.

He was right. Bill was showering, his back turned to the door. Dipper walked closer and joined him. Blonde millionaire jumped a little as cold hands wrapped around his waist.

"Don't scare me like this, Sapling." Bill feigned hurt turning around.

"Sorry." brunette apologised.

"No need to be. 8-Ball was here earlier. Your ex was found by police and now is in arrest." Blonde informed starting to wash his lover without even asking.

Dipper was silent. He was somehow happy. No. He was happy that Bill was still there and cared about him.

"I love you." Dipper muttered and kissed Bill who was shocked with sudden confession.

"Wha… What!?" Bill managed to say.

"Nothing! Forget it!" Dipper panicked and tried to leave blondes grasp.

"Love you too." Bill smiled dragging Dipper to another kiss.

Happy End!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Great thanks for all kudos, comments and such.


End file.
